Kids
by bookworm1094
Summary: Another Calleigh/Eric story. This one about kids. Comments wanted! R/R. Thanks!
1. Little Girl

He was tired. He just finished a double homicide. And was ready to go home. He walked into the locker room to grab his stuff. He got to his locker and there she was, sitting on a bench, head in her hands.

"Calleigh?"

She looked up surprised, she hadn't heard him walk in. "Oh, Eric." she was trying to wipe away her tears but it was too late he saw them.

"Cal." he said sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her. She always had to be tough and he just wanted to comfort her.

"What's wrong?" he said rubbing his hands up and down her arms trying to calm her.

"The case."

"Calleigh what happened today, that wasn't your fault."

"Yes, it was. I let him go. I interviewed him and I knew something was wrong. I…" she started to cry softly again.

"When he walked out of the building he was going back to kill her. I could've done something, anything."

"No. Calleigh." he said making her look at him but she wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Listen to me no one could have known he had her. No one could have prevented this. Not you. Not me. Not H. No one. Understand? You did nothing wrong. You did everything you could have."

"But there must've been something, right? Anything? Eric, she was three." she cried harder thinking of that little girl's face. The girl was at the crime scene, Calleigh calmed the little girl's cries for her mother. Calleigh felt so happy and right when that baby fell asleep in her arms. The medics put the little girl in the ambulance so she could sleep. Someone took her while no one was looking. Calleigh had interviewed the man who had killed her mother, and when the perpetrator found out that they were very close to catching him he went back and killed the girl. She saw the family's reaction when Horatio told them, it was horrible.

"She was so sweet and so innocent. What kind of monster could do that to a baby."

"I don't know, Cal."

"You know I held her at the crime scene. She was crying and I calmed her down. I just felt like a mother then. I want kids so bad."

"You'll get them one day. And you'll make an amazing mother."

All he could think to do was hug her tighter . And surprisingly she let him. And they stayed like for a good twenty minuets while Calleigh pulled herself together.

"I'm sorry. I got your shirt wet."

He smiled sadly. "Don't worry about that. Are you going to be ok tonight."

"Not really. It's ok."

"No it's not. "

"Eric don't." she begged.

"Calleigh, I don't want to see you retreat within yourself. Let it out. Let me be there for you."

She looked around trying to keep her tears away. Finally she looked him in the eyes.

"Ok."

"Ok." he said.

"You want to stay home or come to my place?"

"I really don't want to go home."

"My place it is."

She got up to leave.

"Wait. One more thing."

She looked at him.

"What's your favorite flavor of ice cream?"

She smiled softly. "Butter Pecan."


	2. Ice Cream, Soda, & Westerns

_At Eric's…_

She drove home and she packed her bag. She drove to his house, she had never been there before. She knocked on his door and he was there in a second.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Here I'll put your stuff in the back."

"Thanks."

She looked around his apartment. It was a lot like hers. Small. Neat except for dishes and laundry because of the hours they walked. To them it was prefect.

"So." he said walking back into the room. "I guessed and to me you seem like the type that likes old westerns, but if not I got other stuff."

"You are too good, Eric Delko. And yes, I love old westerns."

"All for the guns, huh?""Yeah." she said smiling.

"So, make yourself comfy. I'll get the ice cream, sodas, and movie. What do you what to do drink?"

"Water?"

"Come on Cal. Water never did any good. You need sugar and caffeine."

"You have root beer?"

"Of course."

She curled up on the couch. She could see a picture on a self, it was of Eric and three little kids, they looked like him. They looked so happy, they were laughing. It made Calleigh thought of what a great dad he would be. Eric came back with the ice cream, two spoons, and the movie.

"Ok, ready for gun fights in the middle of town square?"

"Who's kids are those?"

He followed her gaze to the picture of him and his nieces and nephew, one of his favorite pictures.

"My sister's."

Calleigh looked at him.

"You're a great uncle. You're really good with kids. I was never around little kids growing up. I never learned what to do but I wanted to."

"My sister is always looking for a babysitter. Next time we have off you could come and watch the kids with me."

She looked up into his eyes and smiled. "I'd like that." As the movie started he handed her a spoon and they shared the small tub of butter pecan ice cream. About fifteen minutes into the movie Calleigh shivered.

"Cold?"

"I'm fine." she lied.

Eric reach across the couch for the throw there. He spread it over them and she curled up in the crook of his arm. He couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit together and wish they could be this way more often.

When the movie ended he looked over at her and found her asleep. He picked up the remote and turned off the movie. He picked her up bridal style, she wasn't heavy and it felt so right that he couldn't help but smile. He carried her to his bedroom, he didn't want her to sleep on the couch. He laid her on the bed, took off her shoes and jewelry. As he undid her hair he ran his fingers over the sides of her face. He thought of what their kids would look like, there was such a difference between the two of them. All in all they would probably just be mixes of the both of them not dark or light, medium. But what ever they were they would be beautiful, that much was certain. He was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't even notice her open her eyes.

"Eric?" she said sleepily. Wondering why he was staring at her.

"Sorry." he said shaking his head. "I was just lost in my thoughts."

"Come sit." she said motioning him to the place next to her on the bed. And he did. "What were you thinking about?"

"It's nothing. You don't want to know.""That bad, huh? I want to know. I won't laugh. Promise."

He hesitated, he wasn't sure if it would upset her. He could lie but she would see right through it.

"I was thinking about kids." he said simply.

"Kids?" she repeated.

"Yeah, kids."

"What about kids?""What our's would look like."

She had to take a moment to decide if he actually said that or if she was dreaming.

"And," she said cautiously. "What would they look like?"

He smiled, "You really want to know?"

"Yes."

He laid back on the bed and she followed suit.

"Ok. Well… I think they would be a balance of your light and my darker color. Lighter skin than mine. Darker hair, but your emerald green eyes."

She was shocked, he obviously gave some thought to this. She closed her eyes picturing them.

"But one thing is for sure, our kids would be drop dead gorgeous."

She laughed at this. They probably would be with parents like them.

"So what's got you so hooked on our kids?" she said yawning.

"I don't know. I guess it's what you were saying." he was looking for a way to change the subject. "You know we could get my sister's kids next week, we have the day off."

She didn't respond.

"Unless you have something else planned."

Still no response.

"Cal?"

He looked over. She was asleep. It was a long day she must've been wiped out.

Eric walked around his apartment, turning off the lights, closing the blinds, and double locking the door. He walked back to his room. He looked at her sleeping on his bed. He thought of sleeping in there tonight, but he didn't want him to be mad with him tomorrow. He decided that he would rather her maybe mad than have his back all messed up. He undressed and put on his sleep pants . He climbed into the bed and turned off the lamp on the nightstand. In the middle of the night he felt her curl up to him and put her arm on his bare chest. He couldn't tell if she was asleep or awake but he didn't mind in the least.

The next morning he woke up and she was gone. He just hoped he didn't scare her off, he would pay if he did, probably the silent treatment.

He walked into the kitchen and there she was, dressed hair fixed, makeup on, and coffee in hand.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. Coffee?"

"Thanks."

She handed him a cup. He watched her carefully.

"So, your not mad that I slept in the bed are you? I wasn't sure if you would mind."

"No. It was fine." She turned away from him to hide her blush.

"So what did you want to do today, we have the day off? You have plans?"

"No."

"Great. You want to"

Eric's cell rang.

Eric sighed.

"Yeah? H? No. It's not a problem. Sure. Give me thirty minutes."

He hung up.

"What was that about?"

Her cell rang.

"You're about to find out."

She finished talking to Horatio, there had been a murder and they were needed.

"So, I guess that's what we're doing today."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'd better get home and get work clothes."

"Ok. I'll see you there."

She nodded. Calleigh grabbed her stuff and headed for the door. She turned and said, "Eric, thank you."

"Anytime."

She smiled and walked out.


	3. Babysitting Duty

_The Next Week…_

Calleigh was in the lab reading a file. Eric was walking down the hall and spotted her. Eric quietly entered the lab and came up behind her.

"Good news." he said in her ear.

Calleigh jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Eric. You scared the hell out of me."

He was laughing softly.

"I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

She said hitting him with the file.

"Ouch. You hurt me."

"What do you want?" trying to sound impatient.

"I have good news."

"So I've heard."

He gave her a cocky grin.

"Fine. I talked to my sister and she needs a babysitter Friday night. Got any plans, cause we are off and any emergencies go to Ryan and Natalia this time?"

"No. I'd love to help."

"I was hoping you would."

"So did you match those prints?"

_Friday Night…_

Calleigh knocked on Eric's door, she was early but she wanted to met Eric's sister.

"Hey."

"Hey, what's that?"

He pointed to the bag in Calleigh's hand.

She walked in and answered.

"I have colors, a ball, and a teddy bear."

"Aren't you thoughtful. You didn't have to do that."

"Well. I wasn't sure what they would like to play with so I have a variety and there is one for each. But that may cause trouble. We don't have to show them."

"Know it's fine. Um. Let me see. Adam is the oldest, he's five, Charlie is the younger boy, he's three, and Anna is the baby, she's eight months. The boys can share the ball and the colors and Anna can have the bear."

"Good, I'm glad. I hope they enjoy them."

He smiled.

"See. You will be a great mom."

They looked at each other. He leaned in and touched her lips with his. They pulled back and looked at each other, she looked surprised.

"Calleigh, I'm sorry I…"

She pulled his lips back to her's and they quickly deepened the kiss. Hands were everywhere and the kiss never broken.

Then the door opened.

"Hey? Uncle Eric?"

They sprang apart and his sister turned to him, baby in arms and boys following.

"Oh." she said taking in the two of them.

"Are we interrupting?"

"No." he said as he stood up.

"Marie this is Calleigh. Calleigh this is my sister Marie."

"Hi."

They shook hands.

"So, you're the famous Calleigh we always hear so much about?"

Calleigh blushed and looked at Eric, "I guess so."

"Well, I guess I have to thank you. I would've had to twist his arm to baby sit any other time."

Calleigh smiled.

"Well got to go my husband is waiting in the car.

Adam, Charlie."

The little boys came running.

"I'm leaving now. I want you to be good for Uncle Eric, ok? I'll be back in a little while."

She kissed them goodbye.

She turned when she got to the door.

"Oh, and baby brother, no making out while watching my babies, got it?"

She laughed and walked out the door.

They both smiled and blushed like two teens caught by their mother.


End file.
